1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head in which liquid is ejected through nozzle openings and a liquid ejecting apparatus, and particularly, relates to an ink jet type recording head which discharges ink as liquid and an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Examples of an ink jet type recording head as a representative example of a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid droplets include an ink jet type recording head which has nozzle openings and a flow path, such as a pressure generation chamber, communicating with the nozzle openings and in which ink droplets are discharged through the nozzle openings in such a manner that a pressure generation unit causes a pressure change of ink in the pressure generation chamber.
An ink jet type recording head having a so-called compliance portion, in which a part of a manifold communicating with a plurality of pressure generation chambers is defined by a film having flexibility, and thus pressure fluctuation of liquid in the manifold is absorbed by deforming the film, has been proposed as an example of the ink jet type recording head described above (see JP-A-2006-95725).
However, there is a possibility that the film may be bent during manufacturing processes, such as a process for adhering the film which constitutes the compliance portion and the bent film may be adhered to another member (a cap member) which forms a space between the compliance portion and the member, due to dew condensation or the like. Thus, there is a problem in that the compliance portion does not function.
Particularly, the bonding of the film is performed using an adhesive, and thus there is a possibility that viscidity of the adhesive may be recovered under a high-temperature/high-humidity condition. Therefore, there is a problem in that the film is adhered to another member (the cap member) by the adhesive.
Furthermore, even in a case where the adhesive is not applied to a part of the film, which constitutes the compliance portion, when the film is adhered to another member (the cap member) due to dew condensation or the like, an adhesion force by a surface tension increases in accordance with an area. Thus, it is not possible to separate the film in such a manner that, for example, the ink is discharged. As a result, the adhered state of the film to another member is maintained.
Such a problem is not limited to an ink jet type recording head but is also common to a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid other than ink.